


Denizen

by cutsycat



Series: Dictionary.Com Word of the Day Drabbles [429]
Category: NCIS
Genre: Case Fic, Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-03
Updated: 2017-03-03
Packaged: 2018-09-28 02:11:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 188
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10065716
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cutsycat/pseuds/cutsycat
Summary: Someone's killing debutantes. Why are Tony and Gibbs involved with this?





	

**Author's Note:**

> Another dictionary.com word of the day drabble. This time from 07/04/2000 for the word [denizen](http://www.dictionary.com/wordoftheday/2000/07/04/denizen).
> 
> denizen  
> A dweller; an inhabitant.  
> One that frequents a particular place.  
> [Chiefly British] An alien granted certain rights of citizenship.
> 
> This is for the [ncis-drabble ](http://ncis-drabble.livejournal.com/) community on LJ's challenge: #138 Season.
> 
> As always comments, kudos, and constructive criticism are greatly appreciated.

# 

Denizen

It was that time of year again. The time where all the debutantes came out. Each and every one holding their own balls and also trying to go to everyone else’s balls to get prime exposure to suitable mates. The London Season as it were. At least if you were a denizen of London. 

Tony wasn’t. He never had been. In fact, he wasn't sure what they were doing here. London is quite a ways from Washington DC. Apparently though someone from MI6 had specifically requested Gibbs and Tony to help them investigate and find the person killing various debutantes before they killed again.

Vance had seen it as a way to get easy publicity for NCIS and as a way to get Gibbs out of his hair for a while and had practically jumped at the chance. So here they were in the middle of London Season with not a navy body in sight. While Tony fully planned to enjoy as much of the London Season as he could, maybe even talk Gibbs into a dance or two, Tony also couldn't wait to get back home.

**Author's Note:**

> Prompts are currently open. If you'd like to prompt me, please do so [here](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/NCIS_Prompts_2017/profile). Note you have to be an ao3 member to do this. 
> 
> If you are not an ao3 member, you can prompt me [here](http://cutsycat.livejournal.com/50701.html). Please follow the same rules as are listed in the above link. However, because this is a handmade prompt form(that thinks it's a poll), it is considerably more limited than what ao3 provides, so please use the ao3 form if you're an ao3 member. Please note the name option is for a name that I can say this is for so that you know it's for you. Since this is for non ao3 members it won't be true gifts, but you will be mentioned in the notes.
> 
> This is a new thing I'm trying, so please leave feedback here if you think it could be improved.


End file.
